This research examines the role of social support and related factors in mental health adjustment in the Black community. Specifically, social supports, psychosocial stressors, and related factors are examined to account for the extreme vulnerability of young women to depression in this community. It is predicted that young women are subjected to higher levels of psychosocial stress as a result of their status as Black and female. Additionally, it is anticipated that differences in the utilization of social supports accounts for part of the higher levels of depressive symptoms presented by young women. Finally, differences in the use of coping strategies and other vulnerability factors such as early childhood loss will account for part of the higher levels of depression in this sub-group. These and related factors are examined in a longitudinal research design. A sample of 120 women, equally divided between the ages of 17-34 and 35-50 will be followed over 1 year. Levels of depression at the end of the year will be related to levels of psychosocial stressors, social supports, and depression at the beginning of the year, as well as changes in these variables throughout the year. This research will help to account for the prevalence of depression in the Back community, an important component of psychiatric morbidity.